Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${z-4(-4z+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ z {-4(}\gray{-4z+5}{)} $ $ z + {16z-20} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {z + 16z} - 20$ $ {17z} - 20$ The simplified expression is $17z-20$